deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dargoo Faust/Dargoo Faust's Fate Tourney: The First Vote
The Matous, the Einzberns, the Tohsakas... Fuyuki's circle of mage families have no end to their conflicts, personified by the blood-tainted cup that is the Holy Grail. But the Grail's blood runs dry, and the pavement of Fuyuki city is crimson. Their lines are extinct, the Mage's Association up in the air, and the Church confused as all can be. The Third War ended with every master and servant slaughtered, the grail was never tainted, but no wish was made. The timeline is in dissaray, and the greatest magical treasure has disappeared from the prying eyes of mages around the world. Years pass, and the it eventually forgets Fuyuki, the families, and the Grail. The destructive conflicts of servants have been dormant for nearly a century, and the golden chalice is silent. 2018, Paris France. The Louvre Museum reports a massive break in, and the destruction of the Mona Lisa, among other great arts. But as the world turns its eyes to the city of the World's Fair, the world of magecraft underneath flies into an even greater panic. The Global Grail War has been announced from an anonymous source, and masters have been discovered around the planet, making their way towards the greatest french city. In a gambit to preserve secrecy, the Mage's Association evacuated much of the city, but many remain, unware of what is about to occur. A new grail war beckons to begin, one with drastically different rules. Now, It's time to decide. ''' '''WHO IS THE DEADLIEST?! ROUND 1: THE WAR BEGINS A Letter to Ambitious Mages. Why was a war for omnipotent power, with the most potent magecraft seen in centuries, localized to a single city? Pride, and Greed. These families wanted power for themselves, and themselves only. Sadistic bloodlust, misguided heroism, it was all the same sludge from a different angle. But the world's ambitions are too big to be contained in this small chalice. Paris beckons, and the promise for an unyeilding wish from an artifact of legend, only touched by the same seven hands with different faces. The Mage's Association and Church, you already know who I am. You're welcome at the betting table, not in the race. Mages of unknown history or make, it's time to make your mark on the world. From the poorest street artists to the richest lineages, all are equal in ambition. Let's see which one of you has the largest stake. I only give five rules. *''There shall be no outside help. I'll keep a close watch on who you decide to bring to the city, and don't think that trick will work.'' *''There shall be no masters or servants leaving the city once entered. Your battlefeild is wide, not infinite.'' *''There shall be no puppets. You come on your own inititive, and won't represent some larger power.'' *''There shall be only one servant alloted to each master.'' *''There shall be no foul play with bystanders, and persons outside of this game.'' A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire. ~ RK The Masters and Servants of Global War |-|Master= *Name: Erwin van der Zwaan *Gender: Male *Nationality: Dutch *Alignment: *Age: 21 *Affinity: Familiar/Elemental Profile History Born to the wealthy Van der Zwaan family, Erwin hoped to one day use his families' wealth to travel the world much like their ancestors did, sadly this didn't seem possible. Having gotten wealthy the Van der Zwaan family has gotten lazy and careful as well, much to Erwin's dismay who idolized his ancestors. In order to suppress what they saw as rebellious attitude, Erwin's parents frequently locked him up in his room and home schooled him. This seemed to have the opposite effect as Erwin only grew more and more interested in the outside world as he began to hate his house, as well as his parents. During his early teens, he mostly read books on history, magic, and various kinds of fiction. He also took his time mastering their family crest, being the only one in years to unlock all of the elemental familiars. When he became 18 years old Erwin finally escaped his overprotective parents and traveled the world as a vagabond, while most would be eager to return to the safe and comfortable surroundings a mansion would offer, Erwin finally felt happy in the open world, even if he only had his familiars for company. The more he traveled the world the more he realized that one day he would run out of places to travel to. After getting word of the Holy Grail, Erwin summoned his Servant and joined the Holy Grail War, hoping that by winning the war he would not only be able to travel the world, but also other dimensions. Despite living on the street Erwin is surprisingly jovial and happy. Often striking up conversations with random people he just met on the street. He rarely stays in one place for long as he intends to see as much of one town or city as possible before moving onto the next one. Despite his friendly attitude, he is very slow to trust other people (perhaps as a result of his upbringing). Relationship with Servant ~ Strategy Despite the fact that the purpose of the war is to kill enemy Magi and Servants, Erwin rarely looks to fight, preferring to keep his head low and hide while the others fight it out. When he does encounter an enemy he rarely involves himself in the fight, preferring to let Michiel and his familiars do the work, though he will involve himself in the fight when backed into a corner. Having in-depth knowledge of Paris' layout, he uses his knowledge to look for hideouts, he switches hideouts every 12 hours. When resting, he lets Michiel and one of his familiars patrol the area. Abilities Magecraft Erwin's family, which had an extensive and fruitful history specializing in familiar creation, eventually studied the workings of eastern spiritual summoning, an art alien to many of the modern magus families operating within the Clock Tower. Erwin, bearing his family's crest, is able to summon powerful familiars based around the Taoist elements and became a master of the art at a young age. When used as familiar the spirits actively seek out and attack anything that poses a threat to their master, if a spirit is killed Erwin needs to rest and recharge his mana in order to summon it again. Alternatively, Erwin could absorb the spirit and take its power for his own. Only one spirit (power) can be used at a time. * Fire Vermilion Bird: A pheasant-like bird with a five-colored plumage and four wings which is perpetually covered in flames. It is able to spew fire as well as generate and manipulate by flapping its wings. It can also increase the temperature of a room by will or specifically an object by touch. It's immune to heat and fire. Erwin lovingly names it Big Bird. * Yellow Earth Dragon: A Chinese dragon entirely made out of yellow stone. Because of its stone body, it's often deployed as when Erwin is on the defense. It's able to create stone walls or create stone domes around itself for protection or it's enemy to trap and even crush them. It is also able to go through stone or brick. Lastly, the yellow dragon is able to add to its own mass by absorbing stone and brick around itself. When absorbed, Erwin's body becomes stone. Its nickname is Rockie. * Black Water Tortoise: A giant black tortoise the size of an adult grizzly bear. Though it is slow on land, his speed drastically increases while submerged in water. When submerged it can manipulate the waves and the current. While on land it can shoot water out of its mouth with enough force to cut through brick, though Erwin uses it rarely when he's not on water. Erwin named him Squirtle. * White Metal Tiger: A white tiger with steel claws and teeth. The tiger is able to manipulate the metal and steel around him to add to his own claws and teeth or create makeshift suits of armor. When using the tiger's powers, Erwin gains the same sharp claws and teeth. Erwin lovingly names him Simba. * Azure Wood Dragon: Another Chinese dragon made entirely out of azure colored wood. While low in durability, the dragon constantly regrows lost parts. The dragon's main attack is to shoot needles of wood at its target or summon roots to constrict it targets. Because of his lack of destructive power, it's often deployed when Erwin needs to retreat. When absorbed, Erwin's body turns into wood. Its nickname is Woody. Physical Weapons Erwin usually carries a backpack filled with food, bottles of water, maps, various books about various kinds of subjects (mostly about history and geography), and various kinds of currency. He also carries a swiss army knife in his pocket, but other than that, that's all he has on him. Trivia |} Your Vote !!! VOTING IS CLOSED AS OF 2/23 !!! Tourney Navigation Submissions →''' First Five Elims''' → Special Round → Final Battle (3-Way FFA) Five servants and masters will be leaving this stage today. Please list each servant and master pair you think will be eliminated for this round, and why. I give master and servants in the votes values from one to five (Lowest rank gets five points, highest gets one) with placements for this round. The five servant/master pairs that have the highest vote values will be knocked out, and unable to proceed in the next vote. Please read the disclaimers, they will help guide you in deciding your votes. ' I will only count votes with clear reasoning and detailed explanations. I don't want to kill myself with math, so a vote either counts or it does not. '''I will be reading each and every vote and ''will notify you if things don't add up. 'While everyone here seems great, I don't want any people steamrolling their own OCs without good reason. '!!! DISCLAIMERS !!! I will only count votes with clear reasoning and detailed explanations. I don't want to kill myself with math, so a vote either counts or it does not. * Vote on Masters as they are eliminated. A master is removed from the war if they either A) Yield their command seals and withdraw intentionally, B) Die, or C) Use all their command seals and their servant dies. * You're allowed to vote, even if you didn't send in an entry. However, remember, I will be reading for accuracy. * Servants and Masters can telepathically communicate and coordinate even while separated, and under the beckoning of a command seal servants can teleport to their masters, even through strong magical barriers. * Masters can still continue to participate in the tourney, even if their servant gets offed. They can pick up servants without masters, and play into the long game. Focus your votes on masters who will get entirely eliminated. If a master is killed and the servant remains, they are still out of the race. * Look for Masters that can play into the long game. While Servants usually do most of the fighting, it is ultimately their masters that decide when, where, and how they fight. * Command Seals play an important part here. Once a master has used all three of their command seals to control their servant, they have no sway ultimately over the servant's decisions past feeding them mana, and will be a target for elimination. Masters who are at odds with their servants will generally need to consume more command seals to keep in the game. * Remember: Normal Humans < Magi < Servants. Some warriors have outside assistance, but realize that even trained military professions struggle against experience magi. I use Kirigitsu vs. Keyneth as an example of this. The former's expertise in killing mages does jack shit without the fact that he was a mage himself and could counter other mage's abilities via Dues ex Rib Bullets. The "Plot" Feel free to recommend ideas, theorize routes, hypothesize alliances, and even PM me or message me on the discord about your ideas for the narrative. Your characters should ultimately be, well, yours, so when I go to write the narrative for this tourney I want to full backing of every member. I will go as far as to rewrite entire sections of the plot if the owner of a character finds it unsatisfactory. Due note however, that alliances should only play into votes in terms of how likely one is to abuse them or use them, not who they team up with and why. Ultimately random chance means many different scenarios will play out, and we can't be certain what alliances will form. That said, recommendations are surely welcome! If you want this to be an opportunity to expand on your character, or want to give me more juicy details, please do so via PM or discord. While this chat should be a nice place for theorizing, making additions to backstory is something I need to hear mono e mono. Do focus on the first four eliminations for this vote though. I don't want people to go crazy writing out a plot before we're even halfway through the voting process! UPDATE - 2/19 Great to see so many votes coming along, but we got to keep our wheels turning here. VOTING WILL CLOSE FRIDAY, 2/23. OVER THE WEEKEND, VOTES WILL BE COUNTED, AND FIVE USERS WILL BE ELIMINATED FROM THE TOURNEY. POINTS DO NOT CARRY OVER FROM ONE ROUND TO ANOTHER. I will be messaging all participants to make sure everyone has an oppertunity to have a say in our winners. The current vote and ranks can be seen here. Also, since I'm still in the brainstorming period of the final battle, I'd like to try and get a consensus on what the final round should be. What should the final round be? I don't care. 1v1 Deathmatch; Random Encounter 3 User FFA; Random Encounter 1v1 Deathmatch; Knowledge and Prep 3 User FFA; Knowledge and Prep UPDATE - 2/23 Voting is closed as of 2/23. Sadly, I cannot take late submissions with this one, so votes will be tallied by a comment below, and a link will be posted to a sheets file that has a visual ranking of who will be out. In the next vote, I will have an expert's opinion for each knockout, explaining the consensus of the voters. Category:Blog posts